


Echo

by InkedPage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedPage/pseuds/InkedPage
Summary: The moment you made eye contact, the sun didn’t break through clouds, your heart didn’t start racing, and your breath didn’t hitch in your throat.However, warmth spread through your veins, a vague feeling started weighing in your chest.You felt like you had seen him before, you felt like you had known him a long time ago.Maybe even a lifetime ago.





	Echo

You met him on a gloomy day.

You don’t remember how you met him, don’t remember what you were doing.  
All you remember is that it was dark and gloomy when you met his gaze.

The moment you made eye contact, the sun didn’t break through clouds, your heart didn’t start racing, and your breath didn’t hitch in your throat.

  
However, warmth spread through your veins, a vague feeling started weighing in your chest.

  
You felt like you had seen him before, you felt like you had known him a long time ago.

  
Maybe even a lifetime ago.

* * *

 

“I’m Eiji,” He introduced himself, face bright, eyes friendly, a camera hung around his neck.

“Ash,” You said and watched him with mild interest as he repeated it.

“That’s a strange name,” he said with a short laugh then hastily proceeded to add,” No offense, by the way.”

“None taken,” you said, smiling slightly, not bothering to tell him that it wasn’t your real name.

He smiled in relief. “May I sit beside you?”

If he was nervous, he hid it well, you thought.

You nodded.

* * *

 

Everything about him was familiar.

From the shape of his face to the softness of his hair.

From the color of his eyes to the warmth in his voice.

From the way he stood to the way he called your name.

From the way he hummed to the way his fingers laced with yours.

Everything about him was like an echo of another time, another life.

* * *

 

You trusted him quickly, opened your chest for him willingly.

You let yourself be vulnerable around him.

He wrapped his fingers around your heart and held it gently.

The rest is history.

* * *

 

“What are you thinking about, Ash?”

(You were thinking his heartbeat was a song you were so familiar with.)

(You were thinking if it was possible to recognize someone by their heartbeat, you would find him easily in every time, in every life, in every universe.)

(You were thinking about holding him close and never letting go.)

“You.”

* * *

 

Sometimes, you wondered why anyone would want to gaze at the sky, to watch the stars.

You’d rather gaze at Eiji; his eyes held the whole galaxy in them and you had found the stars in his eyes more beautiful than the ones up in the sky.

* * *

 

“Did you remember?” You asked him one night.

His arm was wrapped around your waist, your head on his shoulder.  
An empty bottle of wine was left forgotten on the floor.  
Outside, the city was burning in the flames.

“Did you remember?” You didn’t clarify. You couldn’t remember what you were going to ask.

You felt confused, dizzy.

“I remembered,” He said quietly, holding you closer to him. You inhaled his scent, burying your face in the side of his neck.

“I remembered the way the light caressed your hair, the way you laughed, the way you fought.” A pause. “I remembered. How could I not? Those memories and moments are engraved in my soul.”

You didn’t understand what he meant but it didn’t matter.

The following morning none of you remembered this conversation.

* * *

 

His hand was warm in yours. You could feel his heartbeat.

He tasted holy, divine.

You kissed him harder.

* * *

 

“Forever,” he promised you sincerely, planting small kisses on your mouth, on your cheeks, on your neck.

You didn’t tell him that you didn’t want forever or even an eternity.

A brief moment spent with him was even more than enough. But you said nothing.

If he was willing to give you forever, then you were more than willing to take it.

* * *

 

“When I saw you, you were familiar. I knew I had seen you somewhere. But didn’t remember when or when.”

It was a hot summer night. Both of you were lying on the couch, oblivious to the chaos outside.

Eiji hummed, and you listened to his chest vibrate. You held him closer.

“Maybe we had met in another life?” He suggested, voice light.

“That’s bullshit,” you mumbled into his chest, lifted your head and stared at him.

“It’s not,” Eiji argued, smiling, twirling a strand of your hair around his finger.

When he said nothing else, you asked,” Then how do you think our story ended in that life?”

You felt a sudden sharp pain in your side. You paid it no mind.

“I have no idea,” Eiji stopped playing with your hair. ”But tell me, how do you think our story will end this time?”

You thought about it for a couple of moments before shrugging.

“We’ll find out in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm meh about the ending but oh well)  
> please tell me your opinion :)  
> and i'm sorry if it was all over the place!


End file.
